Angel
by xDyingMusicx
Summary: Henry is taking a walk in the woods when he finds Olivia dancing. . . Reviews are much appreciated!


**Since I haven't uploaded in a while I thought I'd just write and post I short HenryxOlivia Fanfic. None of the characters belong to me they all belong to Nintendo. Enjoy**

Henry strolled the camp of the shepherds, it was late and he couldn't sleep. He soon got bored and decided taking a walk in the woods would

be more interesting. The woods were quiet and lonely, the wind was a gentle breeze and the night blooming flowers were beginning to bloom. It

was a lovely sight, Henry loved nature and animals.

Henry sighed "Oh, what am I suppose to do? Hmm?" Henry spoke quietly to himself till something caught his usually closed eyes. He hid behind

a tree. "Olivia? Why is she all the way out here alone" He whispered.

Olivia had began dancing elegant sways back and forth, small leaps and her lace seemingly trying to entangle her but never caught her. It was a

beautiful sight to Henry, he was close to Olivia but he was uncertain if Olivia even liked being around him. Olivia had stopped dancing after a

while and Henry was in a trance watching her hips sway, her eyes glitter and the way she danced in general. He wanted to go out and say how

good she was to her face but something stopped him, a tightness in his chest. He also found he couldn't take his eyes of the dancer.

"H-Henry I know y-you're there" Olivia stuttered, strangling smiling and blushing all the while. There was an awkward silence between the two

after the dark mage walked from beyond the tree. "Umm. . . D-Did you like my dancing, Henry?"

Henry blushed and looked down at the grass covered ground, the grass looked so lush and swayed in the small breezes of wind. "Yes. . . I

thought your movements were very hypnotizing" He confessed.

"Thank you, Henry" She walked closer to him stopping right in front of him, she frowned. "Henry, please look at me, you haven't looked me in

the eyes for such a long time" She blushed at her request.

Henry did what she asked and looked her deeply in the eyes, their eyes locked and Olivia smiled. She walked closer to him until her hands were

placed onto his chest and she was hugging him. "Olivia. . . I love- " He paused when he felt a rush of heat all around his body and he shivered.

Though usually this wouldn't bother him but he was feeling something he had never felt before "I love you. . . "

"Henry, I love you too. I've loved you always" She hugs onto him tighter when she feels his arms rap around her body.

He placed his hand under her chin and kisses her deeply, she joins in. "Will you dance for me again, my angel?" Henry added a request of his

own.

"I'd dance all night for you, love" They kiss again after Olivia removed herself from Henry and took some steps back till she had enough room to

dance. She preformed the same dance Henry saw earlier, though something was different it seemed she was putting more effort and she

looked more compassionate. The dance also appeared to be slower than last time. Though Henry didn't complain, to see such a wonderful sight

of the one he loved dancing was all he could ask for. The dance ended and Olivia walked back over to Henry and smiled. "That dance was a

symbol of how much I love you, no how much I love and NEED you"

"Olivia, I want to make you happy. I want you to love me for who I am and I'll love you for who you are. You are all I need in this world and

nothing more, so will you make me a promise?"

Olivia looked at him with lust filled eyes. "Yes my love?"

"You must promise you won't let this war claim your life and we will live happily and have kids. We will be an old couple who both die of old

age not to far apart" Henry looked serious for once.

"I promise" She simply put and made her way into Henry's arms again.

"Thank you. . . My angel"

**I know it's really short but I was only bored and wrote really quickly and want to upload stories more often so I may just upload lots of short oneshots instead of lots of long continued fanfictions since I seem to bore quickly **


End file.
